De Fairy Tail para los escritores de fanfiction
by Sly Jeagerjaques
Summary: Si los personajes de Fairy Tail alguna vez leyeron todos los fics hechos con ellos... ¿Cómo habrán reaccionado? En este fic ellos nos expresan a través de cartas lo que sienten y sintieron al descubrir esto. "Me complace informarles... que no soy gay" "¿GAJEEL? Levy es la de los gustos raros. No yo..."
1. Rogue Cheney

**De:** Rogue Cheney.

**Para:** Escritores de FanFiction.

.

.

**Buenas noches:**

Supongo que saben quien soy.

Tienen que saber, pero bueno.

Yo no les escribo para quejarme de algo especialmente. De hecho...me es indiferente.

Lo único que me molesta, es que asuman (o esperen) que hay algo entre Sting y yo.

Es...repulsivo.

Y todos sus sinónimos.

La verdad es que no soy quién para quejarme.

Y bueno, eso era todo.

Pasen buena tarde.

**Se despide atentamente: Rogue Cheney.**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Tengan buena tarde :v de parte de Rogue.<strong>

**Yo estaría igual que el si me emparejaran (sobre todo si yo NO estaba enterada) con un chico que es como mi hermano...obviamente si yo también fuera un chico :v**

**Pero no lo soy y no pues...Bah ¬3¬**

**Solo eso.**

**Comenzaré de nuevo con esto, pero estarán las cartas ya no como antes. Porque ahora me da una tremenda flojera volver a escribirlas de la primera a la doceava, que creo que es mejor solo poner las que tenía listas para actualizar.**

**Bye! C:**


	2. Jellal Fernandez

**De:** Jellal Fernandez.

**Para:** Escritores de Fanfiction.

.

**Estimados Escritores:**

Realmente no se cual es su intención en hacer todo esto. Puede que lo hagan por alguna razón en especial o quizás no.

Pero por favor...

¿Podrían tan solo...dejarnos en paz?

Se que saben a quién me refiero y creo que debieron suponer que pasaría.

Aunque no se como saben en todo caso todas nuestras vidas y que nadie más se percato de aquello como si fuera de lo más normal que inventaran historias de lo más distorsionadas. Cuando nosotros ni sabemos quienes son... *inserte poker face*

Bueno, era solo eso.

Mi más sinceras "Buenas noches"

**Se despide Cordialmente: Jellal Fernandez**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>La tortura de hacerlo todo otra vez...<strong>

**Pero ya que xD La suerte de que no sean cosas taan largototas :v**

**Bai~**

**Se despide, Sly de Slytherin .w. (aún me pregunto por qué siempre pongo esto u.u)**


	3. Elfman Strauss, el hombre

**De:** Elfman Strauss

**Para:** Escritores de FanFiction.

.

.

**¡Decir Hola es de hombres!:**

¡Escribir historias es de hombres es de hombres!

¡Tener ingenio e imaginación es de hombres!

¡Saber crear algo es de hombres!

¡Escribir una carta para hombres es de hombres!

**¡Decir Adiós es de hombres!**

**Atte:** Elfman, el hombre.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Recién ahora me doy cuenta -luego de doce capítulos escritos- que esto esta RE flipado.<strong>

**jajaja xD Oh Merlín, yo solo me estoy riendo de mi estupidez para crear esto xDD.**

**Ah bueno :v **

**Ya sabéis, ¡seguid escribiendo así! -excepto algunos :v- por el bien del mundo :).**

**Jodido Elfhombre xDDDDD**

**El que entendió, entendió :B**

**Bai :3**


	4. Sting Eucliffe

**De: **Sting Eucliffe

**Para:** Escritores de FanFiction.

.

.

**Queridas y no tan queridos escritores:**

Me complace gratamente... que NO soy gay. Segundo, no soy un tipo psicópata que viola y tortura a las damas. Tercero... ¡Mi ropa no es de maricas! Cuarto... ¡Mucho menos mi cabello! y es rubio NATURAL. Algo que ustedes no lograrían ni con agua oxigenada. Ah cierto, ¡Nunca me lo teñí con agua oxigenada!

Rogue es mi amigo, mejor amigo, hermano... casi, por lo tanto significa que jamás le tocaría un solo pelo y ustedes ya saben de lo que hablo.

¡Escuchen!¡JAMÁS! Malditas Fujoshis ***Inserte risa psicópata muy poco kúl***

**Me despido cordialmente: Sting Eucliffe, el maestro más joven y sexi de la historia de los gremios.**

**PD: **Lector no es mi mascota, es mi amigo y compañero.

**PDD: **Lector no es un gato, es un EXCEED.

**PDDD:** Ni Natsu-san me ganaría con lo de ser el maestro más joven y sexi de un gremio ***inserte guiño***

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh cierto, he decidido cambiarlas en lo más mínimo. Creo que así se ven mejor XDD<strong>

**Además de que con la de Sting me había salido un poco Ooc con lo del maestro más joven y sexi y sensual de la historia de Fiore -porque así decía en la otra xD-.**

**Luego recordé que Sting no es tan así pero tenía tanta flojera que no me dio cambiarla :D. Pues ahora sí que la cambie en eso.**

**xDD**

**Pos bai~**

**:3**


	5. Frosh

**De: **Frosh

**Para:** Escritores de FanFiction.

**¡Hola!**

.

.

Frosh piensa lo mismo

.

.

**¡Adiós!**

**Frosh, el exceed.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡EH, chicos! Frosh nos apoya, no sabemos en que precisamente pero lo hace xDD<strong>

**Bai~**


	6. Gray Fullbuster

**De: **Gray Fullbuster.

**Para:** Escritores de FanFiction.

**Escritores:**

Buenos días, hjm...

¡Joder!¡que no soy un pervertido! el que me desvista no es por mi voluntad. Se me hizo costumbre al entrenar con Ul en calzoncillos. Así que no me pueden reclamar o decir nada.

He, Natsu me tacha de pervertido solo porque está celoso. En todo caso, lo entiendo, es una pena no tener ninguna _virtud_. También lo hace solo para dejarme mal parado al saber que soy más fuerte que él.

Yendo a otro tema... ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio se enrollaría y besaría con Erza?!

¡Es el demonio mismo!

Bueno... sin contar a Jellal... ese tipo sin duda está loco.

**Se despide desnudamente: Gray Fullbuster**

**PD: **Estoy en mi sano juicio, por lo tanto, no me liaría con una acosadora-psicópata-pervertida-profesional-de-cabello-azul. No seáis persistentes.

* * *

><p><strong>No coment -sin comentarios- xD<strong>


	7. Juvia 'Fullbuster'

**De: **Juvia **Fullbuster**.

**Para:** **Escritoras** de FanFiction.

**Brujas que seducen a mi Gray-sama:**

Gray-sama es MIO y solo MIO.

Ninguna ninfa me lo quitará.

Ninguna mujer lo seducirá para acostarse con él y quitármelo.

Gray-sama es solamente de Juvia y Juvia no lo comparte con nadie.

Yo amo a Gray-sama y Gray-sama ama a Juvia.

¡Quien se atreva a insinuarsele se las verá conmigo.

¡Las haré odiar el agua!

**Se despide odiándolas profundamente por querer quitarme a mi Gray-sama: Juvia Fullbuster.**

**PD: **Quizás hasta le pido ayuda a Gajeel *inserte cara yandere, psicópata, acosadora*

* * *

><p><strong>No creo que pueda hacerle caso a Juvia xD<strong>

**De todos modos, ya odio el agua... :v**

**La prefiero más en hielo :D**

**Por lo menos se que no podrá venir hacia mi y matarme por prostituir a su Gray-sama xDDDDDDDD**

**Bai~**

**PD: Ya era hora de que saliera una chica... **


	8. Mirajane Strauss: La -mejor- cupido

**De: **Mirajane Strauss

**Para:** Escritores de FanFiction.

**Queridos escritores de FanFiction:**

Iré al grano. Viendo por ahí... hay muchas historias en las que me emparejan con Laxus. Algunas han insinuado que podría tener algún interés en Natsu. En otras con Fred.

Pero hoy vengo a decirles que nunca me he interesado por tener pareja. De hecho, prefiero ser una cupido.

¡Por el bien de la siguiente generación de Fairy Tail!

Ara ara~... ahora que recuerdo...

¿Qué les parece el _NaLu_? Sí saben de lo que hablo. Yo creo que son la pareja perfecta.

¿O el _GaLe_? Siempre he escuchado que "Los opuestos se atraen"

_GruVia_. Esos dos son el uno para el otro y se aman ¿no creen? Si tan solo Gray dejara de lado el Tsunderismo... ***inserte suspiro***

¡_JelZa_!¡yo ya quiero conocer a mis sobrinitos! De cabello azul y ojitos grandes café, o... o de cabello rojo y ojitos verdosos.

**Se despide Mirajane Strauss: La mejor cupido.**

**PD: **Díganle a Erza y Jellal que quiero niñitos parecidos a ellos y que no se molesten en usar protección. ¡Todos queremos unos mini-Erza y unos mini-Jellal!

**PDD:** Ojalá pudiera hacerlo yo, pero en este momento Elfman está enfermo...

* * *

><p><strong>Yo creo que el que Elfman este enfermo es excusa xD<strong>

**Pero lo que sí. Todos queremos unos mini-Erza/Jellal por ahí e-e**

**Ojalá que se pongan las pilas**

**Y también Mashima... ¡ya basta de trolleos hombre! :C**

**Bai~**


	9. Natsu Dragneel

**De: **Natsu Dragneel.

**Para:** Escritores de FanFiction.

**Hola:**

¿Cómo se llaman?¿son raros como Luce? Porque si es así, ya me caen bien *inserte sonrisa*

Bueno, agradecedle a Mira, que la vi revisando algo esta mañana, y me salió esto y... y , luego encontré algo que decía Fairy Tail y después vi que habían muchas cosas dentro de eso y puse una y... ¡Diablos!¡no tengo el cabello rosa! o... ¿se ve rosa?¡díganme!

Eh, ¿qué es el Nalu?, ¿qué es el Nali?

Dicen que he besado a Lucy... ¡Nunca le he besado a Lucy!¡Lucy es mi amiga!... y si lo hiciera, Lucy me golpearía... *escalofrío* y no me dejaría entrar a su departamento nunca más... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Oye flamita... ¡ven y pelea!

¡Cierra la boca stripper!

¡Nadie me hace callar!

¡Yo te haré callar con mi puño!

¡Inténtalo!

Grrr... ¡Maldito!

Ne ne Natsu... ¿qué es esto?

¡Hijo de puta!

N-Natsu... *inserte gotita*

Algo que no recuerdo como se llama para... *golpeando la cabeza de Gray*

¡Paren de pelear!

¡ERZA! *se golpean al mismo tiempo en el estomago*

Eh... chicos ¿qué hacemos escribiendo aquí?

Jodiendo lo que quiera que sea esto a Natsu, Lucy *susurro*

Eh, Gray ¿no sabes lo que es?

Si, pero no me interesa *susurro*

Ah... bueno *inserte gotita*

¡LES HE DICHO QUE NO PELEEN EN EL GREMIO!

¡AAHHHHHHHHH!

¡Aye! *inserte sonrisa burlona*

.

.

.

.

**Me despido realmente moreteado: Natsu Dragneel.**

**PD: **¿Alguien me dice por qué escribí esto? Yo no lo sé... y... ¿qué se supone que sea esto?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya xD hace tiempo no leía la que había hecho con Natsu :v<strong>

**Me ha parecido muy ridículo...**

**... Aunque la haya escrito Natsu -yo- :D.**

**Pos Bai~**

**-5mentarios:3-**


	10. Zeref

**De: **Zeref.

**Para:** Escritores de FanFiction.

**...**

Mueran.

Merece morir.

Bastardos, escoria, son una desgracia para este mundo.

¡Sueñen con un mundo rosa y lleno de "my little ponys"!

Yo me encargaré especialmente de acabar con ustedes, desgracias del los seres vivos.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Hjm... hjm *toser*

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJJAJAJA

*Risa psicópatamente malvada y cool*

**Atte odiándolos: Zeref.**

**PD: **JÁ.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>xDDDD "JÁ" ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? :v <strong>

**El já era el golpe final xD**

**Bueno, ya los dejo y libero de mis delirios... :B**

**Bai~**


End file.
